1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a pipe stem replacement kit and more particularly relates to a kit which allows an individual to repair his pipe by replacing the broken pipe stem with the pipe stem of this kit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to replace a broken pipe stem, a pipe smoker has had to send his pipe to a repair shop and wait for a long period of time for the stem to be professionally replaced. The replacement of a pipe stem at such repair shop often involves complex turning of the stem on a lathe to be sure that the new stem will fit the pipe properly. Pipe stems have a tenon which fits into an aperture in the shank of the pipe. The size of the aperture in the shank of a pipe can differ from pipe to pipe. Many pipes are made from rare woods especially suited for use in pipes and are highly prized by their owners. Should the stem break or become defective in some way, then the pipe is unusable until the stem is replaced.